Waterbeds have been increasingly popular during the past decade as a comfortable, relatively inexpensive alternative to conventional beds. Most waterbeds consist essentially of an open box type waterbed frame which laterally supports a waterbed mattress.
Several annoying features have, however, limited the desirability of waterbeds to the general consumer. Because of the great flexibility of the waterbed mattress, it is difficult to keep bedding securely tucked in around the edges of the mattress. Further compounding the problem is the weight of the filled waterbed mattress which complicates tucking the sheets and bedding between the mattress and the base of the frame. Another undesirable feature of waterbeds has been the lack of a comfortable sitting surface around the edge of the bed. With most waterbeds, a person is forced to sit on the edge of one of the verticle wooden planks which form the sides of the frame. The seating on such a frame is uncomfortable at best. Sitting on the waterbed mattress itself is difficult because the mattress, if normally inflated, is not sufficiently firm to stably support a person in a seated position. A person attempting to sit on the waterbed mattress may end up falling backwards onto the bed.
Other attempts have been made to remedy the drawbacks described above, but in most cases, only one of the problems is solved. Other waterbed assemblies that ostensibly overcome both of these problems create new problems, either in the use of the waterbed or in the cost of production.